Madame de Pompadour Song ficlet
by adriadewinter
Summary: A day in the travels of Mulan and Aurora as I "see" based off of the song Madame de Pompadour from Doctor Who: Series 1&2.


**Author's Note:** So when I listen to non-lyrical music, I usually picture some sort of scene in my head, and since I shared the song, I figured I'd try to write a fic that explained what I "see" when I hear it.

Picture this, if you will, as more of a silent movie and almost as if you are a distant observer. The best way I could describe this would be if you could travel back in your own memories to a specific moment in time and could move about, but were not able to change anything.

I'll precede each section with the rough time the music starts, but that is approximate, and it goes with a change in the music, so you should be able to hear a change in the music to go along with each scene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the rights to ONCE or DW.

_0:00_

Seated in the middle of the campsite, Mulan meditates, facing the rising sun. Her head slowly rises when the sun is up and, standing, she walks over to where Aurora lies, still sleeping. Kneeling next to the girl she reaches out to caress the princess' face when Aurora stirs and Mulan pulls back her arm. The scene fades as Aurora sits up and smiles at her companion.

_0:30_

The sun is now high in the sky, beating down on the travelers as they trek across a meadow. They walk side by side, talking as one or the other gestures to the land around them. Neither notices the soft looks the other gives them as they make their way towards the tower in the distance.

Aurora trips, and instantly Mulan's arm is around her, pulling the girl to her feet. Once upright, the arm snakes away and the warrior turns to hide her blush. Aurora reaches out to Mulan, but the armor clad girl is already moving forward, face still hidden, and the princess' arm slowly drops to her side. Beginning to run, she catches up with Mulan and they continue to travel side by side.

Later, as they push through some thick underbrush, Aurora looks at Mulan's back, and says something while giggling. The warrior spins, but cannot see it, and Aurora's hand on the middle of her back stops her. She lifts a blackberry branch from the warrior's armor and reaches around Mulan with her left hand to show it to her protector. Her right stays on Mulan's back tracing a pattern down the armor and strong shoulders, but her hand is snatched back, accompanied by a blush when the warrior turns to face her. They continue travelling, and the image fades again.

_1:30_

The pair rests by a waterfall, eating a simple meal consisting of small animals Mulan caught and fruits Aurora found. Aurora is sitting on a blanket gesturing happily at the water, the flowers, and the birds around them. Her face is lit up with a simple joy, but instead of looking where the princess is waving, the warrior lies on a mat, studying the princess' face.

_1:50_

Mulan stands and walks over to Aurora, pulling the surprised princess to her feet. She leans in and kisses the stunned girl fiercely. Shocked for the moment, Aurora doesn't respond, but quickly she greedily kisses her protector back before slowly pulling them both back onto the ground as this image too fades away.

_2:10_

Once more they continue their journey to the distant goal, but now as the sun sets, they actively stare at one another, and must tear their eyes away as they trudge forward. Aurora jumps and glares at Mulan after the warrior sneaks her hand behind the princess, but the smile on her face belies her original glare. Mulan smirks until Aurora leans over and whispers in her ear, at which the warrior blushes a deep crimson and stops, unable to move. Aurora looks back and calls at her before Mulan shakes her head and, grinning, runs to catch up with the princess.

When the sun has nearly set, they make camp for the night, and while, before they hesitated to be in proximity, they find excuses to touch each other now. Aurora passes Mulan a bag, brushing fingers, they stand, bodies touching from hip to toe, as they set up the lean-to for the night, and they laugh when they both reach for the blankets and accidently grab each other's hands.

_3:00_

The sun is now gone, and their fire is fading fast. Aurora lies with her head on Mulan's lap, and the normally stern warrior is smiling as she combs the princess hair. She is narrating something and begins to sing as the princess' eyes slip shut. Once they are closed for the night, Mulan picks her up and carries her under the lean-to, tucking the blankets around her tightly to fend off the cold. She smiles softly before leaning down and kissing Aurora's forehead. As she settles in front of her princess to watch for the night, everything fades away.


End file.
